Coming Together
Chapter One-Moss Moss was in her kingdom. She was looking at the tall figure of Queen Moorhen. Her brown eyes looked down upon Moss. "Moss. Do you know why you are here?" Moss knew why, but she didn't dare tell why. "... Umm, no, queen," she said quietly. "Really?" The queen hissed. "I think you do. Tell me," she said quite loudly. Moss was shaking on her own claws. "Umm.. Well... IT WASN'T ME!" she burst out. "Really?!" The queen roared. "I think it was you!" The queen was dangerously close. "Ok... Well I was by the two, but I didn't do anything! Th-they made me!" she yelled at the queen. "Likely story." The queen said to Moss, not believing her. "What other dragons were there?" She asked. "Umm... Sludge... and Amber." She shifted uncomfortably on her claws. "They made you?!" The queen roared. "I think NOT! They told me YOU did it!" She growled at Moss. Those liars! Moss thought. "Th-they lied, queen!" She said to Moorhen. "You broke the egg, Moss! YOU BROKE IT!" Queen Moorhen roared. "Guards! Take this dragon. She will have an execution later." The queen glared at Moss. "Why, Moss... why did you break my egg?" she growled. Her heart sunk in her chest. "D-death?.." Moss then unexpectedly slashed her claws at the guards. She whacked them with her tail and darted out of the palace. She beat her wings as fast as she could. Other MudWings stared at her with a confused look. Moss's heart beat fast. "I can't believe I did that... But I had to. I was going to die." She said to herself. She swore she heard the queen roar loudly. Brown figures in the sky followed her. "The guards..." She said looking back at them. Moss spotted a large skull like rock. She climbed into one of the holes in it. It was small and cramped, but it would have to for right now. She saw the guards dart past her, not noticing her. She sighed in relief. "I live to see another day." She said to herself. She then thought of the terrifying face of the queen. She wouldn't get any rest that night. Chapter Two-Ruthenium Queen Glacier walked into the room smiling. "Why, hello, Ruthenium." '''she said, narrowing her eyes at the dragonet shackled to the floor in the middle of the room. "Prison seems to be your second home nowadays." Glacier said, sounding slightly bored. She watched as the dragon looked nearly boiled with anger. "Now, what did he do this time?" Glacier asked a guard standing watch. "Well, he was caught stealing from our war supplies," the guard replied. "WHAT?! OUR WAR SUPPLIES?!" Glacier shrieked."YOU LET HIM GET INTO OUR WAR SUPPLIES?! TAKE HIM TO THE INTERROGATION CHAMBER NOW!" she couldn't calm herself. "My best guards guard that only to be outsmarted by an eight year old!" She snorted then headed to the interrogation chamber. The chamber was a room cut in half by a glass wall and a door and on the other side Ruthenium sat. "You can not kill me, as rule 2.45 applies you mustn't kill a dragonet under the age of ten. I request exile," Ruthenium snarled. Glacier froze (no pun intended). "You wish to be exiled? What a happy day! Guards, leave him on the edge of our territory!" Glacier snapped. And with that Ruthenium was carried off. Chapter Three-Tidalwave Tidalwave was walking around. "Not many dragons out," He murmured to himself. Suddenly, there was a flash of claws and he was pinned down. A large guard held him to the ground. "Why are you doing this?!" Tidalwave roared. "The queen needs to have a 'talk' with you," The guard replied. He grinned and flew off with Tidalwave. Tidalwave found himself on the ground, looking at Coral. "Ah... Tidalwave... why did you kill another SeaWing?" The queen asked him gently. "What?!..." He looked around nervously. "Wh-what SeaWing?..." Tidalwave tried to stay calm. "Oh you know... Only Skye." Tidalwave darted his eyes around. "Why would I kill Skye?" He gulped. "I don't know. You tell me," The queen said loudly. She looked so elegant, but he knew that she could kill him easily. "Ummm... I sorta have to go." He flew past the guards. He burst out of the palace not looking back. That's when he smashed into his friend, Shelly. The other SeaWing looked at him with a horrified expression. "Why did you kill her... why?!" Her voice was high pitched. She was the color of the sky. She looked sadly at Tidalwave, almost crying. "I thought you were my friend!" She yelled at him. That's when Queen Coral flew out of the palace, not looking happy. "Oh, hello Shelly... Let's have a talk." Queen Coral grinned. Shelly motioned Tidalwave to come along. Queen Coral glared at Shelly. "Shelly, did Tidalwave kill Skye?" She asked the innocent dragonet. "Well.. Umm..." Shelly tried to squeak out the answer. "TELL ME!" the queen roared. "Yes!" She slipped out. Coral smiled. "Thank you, Shelly. You can leave now." Shelly mouthed, "sorry." To Tidalwave. Tidalwave glared at her. The queen had him pinned in a flash. "I will kill you right here, right now." Queen Coral said, giving no mercy. Tidalwave thought back to school. "Oh but you can't! The dragonet has to be 10! I am 9!" He shouted happily. "Then you will be exiled." He nodded. A guard took him. "As far away as possible!" The queen reminded him. The guard nodded and took Tidalwave away. Coral grinned. --chapter 4-- Timber Timber woke up from her slumber. It didn't feel like a natural slumber though it felt '''forced. '''But Timber didn't care her wings felt sore so she stretched only to find she was binded. Her snout was in a muzzle, her feet were chained to the floor, and her wings were binded to her sides.She noticed two guards talking so she slinked as far as the chains would let her and listened. " Well, this dragonet is for Blister..Blister! Of all the dragons! Some dragon injured me and she rushed over too help. And look where she is now!" she heard the first guard say. A sinking feeling hit her. She had tried to help that dragon and then he had captured her! Timber heard a door open and gulped. " Now, we must address this matter. Let her go! She is to young to be executed so we must track her and forbid her to go back home." the new dragon said " All right. I'll knock her out!" said the second dragon. That was the last Timber heard before blacking out. While Timber was knocked out, the head scientist extracted her blood, and DNA he then inserted a tracking device into her left ankle. "Take her away" He hissed. And with that, Timber was carried off. --chapter 5-- Moss Moss's eyes opened. The sunlight was bright today. She adjusted her eyes to the sun and spread her wings. "The most uncomfortable sleep of my life..." She murmured. She jetted out of the skull rock, and soared into the sky. She turned her head. "It looks like I can't go back..." She said. She hadn't nine if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The MudWings hated her. While she was still not paying attention to the sky, there was a '''THUD "HEY! Watch where you're going! Wait... You're a MudWing?! All the way out here?" A random SeaWing said, confused. "Umm... I just sorta, kinda, got banished from my own kingdom. No biggie!" She said, trying to find a way to stall him so she could fly away. "No 'biggie'?! I cannot believe it! I also have been banished from my kingdom! What a world!" He said. What a weird dragon... She thought. "Umm... Do you know where I'm headed anyways? I'm kinda lost." She admitted. "Towards the SeaWing kingdom! I wouldn't go there though. The queen is in a bad mood..." He said warning her. "Your right." She said shaking her head. "I would've been killed if I kept on going in that direction..." How stupid am I? She asked herself. He looked at her. "Maybe we should land and talk. I'm Tidalwave." He said grinning, shaking her talons. Moss nodded. "My wings hurt from flying..." "Same. There's some land over there." He said pointing a claw to a tiny island. "Hey, your good at finding places, and directions." She said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. He had a smile on his face. "I-I do?..." He said. "Sure you do! Better than me!" She laughed. They landed and talked more about how they were banished. By the time they were done it was close to night. "Hey... I just got a good idea! Want to travel with me?" She asked. "It's always great to have company." Tidalwave froze. She reminded him of Skye. Moss waved her talons in front of his snout. "Hey! You ok?" She asked. He jumped and frantically said, "Yes! Yes, um sure! That would be fine." "Umm... Ok then." She said, laughing a bit. He nodded and layed back. "Let's camp out here." She nodded and layed back also. They closed their eyes. What they didn't see, was a SeaWing patroon of guards. Flying directly towards them. --Chapter 6-- Ruthenium Ruthenium snorted as he smelled salty ocean breeze. "You okay?" asked Timber. " Yeah i'm fine." Ruthenium replied . He had just met the nice female Sandwing while crossing over the outskirts of Sandwing territory. "Do we HAVE to be so close to Seawing society? I mean I think we need to take a break i'm pretty sure I saw a Mudwing and a Seawing..." Timber said rubbing her eyelid. "Seawing?!" Ruthenium shot up into the sky with Timber on his tail. He spun around to see two tired looking dragons resting on a rock with a small force of dragons approachung them quickly.. With out warning , he exhaled his deadly breath. --Chapter 7-- Tidalwave Tidalwave opened his eyes. He shook Moss. She jumped screaming. "H-hold on Moss!" He stammered. Ice covered her wing. He tried scratching at it. It made her hurt more. He shot his head up into the sky. "Who was that?!" He growled, almost roaring. He made sure Moss was ok. "I-I'm fine..." She said, trying to stretch her wing. She regretted that. He looked at her wing sadly. "You can't fly..." He said in a low voice. His head perked up. Wing beats. Large wing of dragons. A dragon shot at him. His own kind. SeaWing. He snarled at it, grappling his talons with hers. She roared and bit down on his arm. Blood oozed onto the ground. He decided to take this fight underwater. He rolled to the ground with the other SeaWing, and toppled off of the mini island, totally forgetting about Moss. He lashed his tail at her. She swiftly hit the water and sunk deep, deep, down. He hit the water with a loud SMASH! And fell under. His scales hurt, like they were being picked off one by one, but he bit down and followed the SeaWing. His claw snagged onto scales. He bit the thing and dragged it up, hoping it would be the SeaWing. He climbed up onto the island, mopping wet. He dropped the SeaWing onto the ground. He had clawed her gills harshly. He looked at her. Her eyes were filled with pain. The salt water made her scratches worse. His head shot backwards. Moss! He left the SeaWing and saw Moss being taken away by more SeaWings. Suddenly his head blacked out. The female SeaWing grinned. "Got ya." He groaned. "C'mon. We're going back to the Sea Kingdom. We got your other friends to. The MudWing, IceWing, and SandWing. By the way, my name is Lashy. Call me Lash if ya want." She said nicely. She was about his age... Wait! An IceWing and SandWing?! Who were they? The IceWing... It had frozen Moss's wing. He was going to kill that IceWing. The female SeaWing looked at him pleased. She had coral bracelets on her arms and legs. Same with her neck. She had a hole in her ear, with a round shape inside of it. Fashionable. She stretched out her wings and flew away with Tidalwave. What does the queen want now?... --Timber-- '' Timber felt horrible and Ruthenium both felt horrible. Ruthenium was held in between to guards with a long rope on his snout pulling him like a ragdoll. She kept catching the Seawing glancing at Ruthenium ''She thinks Ruthenium wanted to hurt them.''No that wasn't true she had seen him aiming at the squad of Seawings but something hit his snout and his angle was changed. '' Timber had something tightly wound around her tail so she couldn't poison anyone. Timber had thought of all the horrors that could happen. Prison, death, slavery she ticked them of mentally. The Mudwing seemed ''to have a frozen wing. Frozen wing....'' It all clicked together Ruthenium had hurt that dragon's friend and now the Seawing wanted to repay the favor...............Only harder. --Moss-- Moss was carried off by a scrawny SeaWing. He struggled, but tried not to show it. He wasn't doing a very good job. Her wings killed her! They were hard, cold, and she couldn't even move them! She sighed unhappily and finally they landed. The SeaWing almost fell when they landed. "S-sorry..." He said, scrambling up. Moss stood up. She didn't want to be mean... It wasn't her nature, but I guess she had to. Moss stood to her full size and said, "Why did you take us here?" The SeaWing backed up a bit. "I-I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I'll tell it's something with Q-queen Coral." The others landed. She glared at the IceWing and the SandWing. They were fine. She had the weak guard. They were all large and muscular. She sighed and tried to walk closer to Tidalwave, but chains held her back. The tiny SeaWing held them. Tidalwave snarled at everything. Moss noticed his guard. She didn't look to mean... In fact she looked friendly to Tidalwave. Moss shook her head and tried to get all of the bad thoughts out of her head. It didn't work. A SeaWing said, "We are entering the kingdom now. I hope you can swim good. Hold your breaths." He said with a wink. They unbounded the chains so they could at least swim. They pushed the dragonets into the water. It was salty and bitter. Moss hated it. She would rather be in a pool of mud. Tidalwave looked as if he didn't mind it. They reached a breathing hole and they all gasped for air except the SeaWings. Chapter is NOT finished. Please do NOT continue with another chapter! Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions